<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitter And Gold by CrossTheBoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877053">Glitter And Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss'>CrossTheBoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, But he can be seen without Klaus' help, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Fivya, Gen, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, He did wrkng but he gets redemption because he at least apologized, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five knew he went forward in time but not this far.</p><p>But hey at least they're all in the same time period this time right?</p><p>Or At the end of season 2 they travel too far forward and end up in 2098 instead of 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison &amp; Ben &amp; Diego &amp; Klaus &amp; Luther &amp; Vanya, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitter And Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching a Umbrella Academy AMV, (Yes with the song Glitter And Gold) and thought of this. I will be stating somethings, bnha as far as I'm aware does not have a set time period other than it's at the ending of the 22nd century (If there is one please comment about it so I can change it), yes I am setting them in the same universe, but because of the high historical change The Umbrella Academy technically didn't exist and the siblings are scientific anomalies, there will be some SLIGHT LutherXAllison, mostly Klaus talking about the past, the siblings will be in there younger bodies, except Five of course, and last but not least</p><p>I dare one of you to tell me Klaus WOULDN'T try to flirt with Aizawa</p><p>This will mostly be focused on Klaus, Vanya, Five, and Allison but all the siblings and as many bnha characters I can fit into this story will be in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five's hand almost slipped out of Klaus and Vanya's as light, that would never be in their mansion, shined on them. He felt Vanya flinched and heard Allison complain about there not being lights before. </p><p>He freezed when he clenched on Klaus' much smaller than before hand. Now that he's thinking about it Vanya's hand felt much less rough than a professional violin player's should be.</p><p>In fact it felt much more like when she was a child and they would sneak downstairs and get mom to make peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches.</p><p>Like a child's hand.</p><p>They let go, all freaking out in their own way. Diego's shouted, "What the hell Five I thought we were going to the future?!" Klaus laughed, flabbergasted, "And I thought I would be able to get drunk today," Luther sighed, "Five what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>As their argument started Vanya and Allison walked up to an old woman, only for them to speak a whole different language than English. </p><p>It was Japanese, they were in Japan. <em>'Fuck'</em>  was the first thought to come to Allison's mind.</p><p>Thank god for the extensive language lessons they all suffered through or they would've been heavily fucked. Vanya asked for what year they were in, which seemed to confuse the woman but smiled, "April 2, 2098 Dear," this time Allison said it out loud and turned to the pair who were arguing, Diego had already joined in, while Klaus talked to a visible Ben.</p><p>Holy shit, a visible Ben, before she could stop herself Vanya screamed out, "Ben?!" And her feet moved before her brain could process it. And he caught her, his hands wrapping around her waist and the rest of their siblings froze. Klaus was the first one to join them only for Allison, Diego and lastly Luther as he pulled Five with him into it. </p><p>Five sighed, not even trying to move away, "Guys I think I grew a few inches from before," making Diego snort, "What are you finally getting done with puberty again?" Vanya moved to pull Five closer, "Hey your arms aren't noodles anymore!" only for Klaus to speak up, "You sure? They look pretty noodley" </p><p>Before another argument could break out, Allison told them, "We're in 2098 Five, we went too far-" Diego cut her off, "-At least the earth isn't annihilated and we saved it."</p><p>Ben grabbed Klaus' hand before anything and dragged him along as they all walked. </p><p>They walked closer than usual, in unknown territory. Most seemed to ignore or avoid them, some whispering about their outfits. They were definitely not going to be speaking to anyone without reason, Japanese was hard and they had barely studied it in years except for Vanya and Ben, one was just always trying to be a her best and the other was supposed to be a ghost who's memory didn't fade. </p><p>Reluctantly Allison got someone to be their tourist when they were rather rude to them, simply rumoring them to guide them to the largest building the man knew of. </p><p> </p><p>It was a school, apparently. It was large, almost bigger than their home. It was futuristic or modern for this time period. Allison stayed close to Luther In the front, Diego, Ben, and Klaus in the middle with Five and Vanya in the back for just in case purposes.</p><p>Allison turned around when the guy stopped and shook out of it, looking at them with a fascination. She ignored him seeing someone walk up to the school about to go in she called out, "Hey you!" the boy froze, he had unnaturally colored black tinted green hair. </p><p>The boy turned around slowly, tense until he saw them, the tension in his body lessened and he came over with a gentle but nervous smile on his face. "Um.. hello, did you need any help?" </p><p>Five cut in before Allison could talk, "Alright kid, where's your principal?" </p><p> </p><p>All six of his siblings let out a groan simultaneously. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this chapter, I estimate this to be at the least 30 chapters but I have no idea yet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>